stjarnornaskrigfandomcom_sv-20200213-history
The Cestus Deception
' ''The Cestus Deception ' är en roman skriven av Steven Barnes, och gavs ut av Del Rey i juni 2004. Boken som är en del av Clone Wars, och där kortnovellen ''The Hive, även denna av Steven Barnes, som tidigare endast funnits som E-Bok, följde med i pocketboksversionen. I början av boken medföljde även HoloNet News Vol. 531 46 från HoloNet News, vilken var den första referensen till Ord Cestus. Utgåvor USA * ISBN 0-345-45897-4; 1 juni 2004, Del Rey, inbundenbok, 416 sidor. * ISBN 0-7393-1272-3; 1 juni 2004, Random House Audio, förkortad ljudbok på kassett. * ISBN 0-7393-0321-X; 1 juni 2004, Random House Audio, förkortad ljudbok på CD. * ISBN 0-345-45898-2; 1 mars 2005, Del Rey, pocketbok, 480 sidor. Resten av världen * ISBN 83-241-1914-0; 2004, Amber, pocketbok på polska, 376 sidor. Texten på baksidan Inbundna versionen Baksidan Caught between those he serves and those he would save, Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi confronts a challenging mission that masks a deadly deception... Insidefliken Ord Cestus, a planet mostly barren and inhospitable for life, was first colonized as a prison word - until a handful of hardy pioneers discovered its rich ore deposits and managed to build up a successful droid-manufacturing industry. But when the Clone Wars erupted, bringing severe rationing of imported resources and a Republic ban on the prodution of battle droids, Ord Cestus was threatened with imminent economic collapse. Enter the Cofederarcy of Independent Systems - the Separatists - with a life-saving offer to purchase a generous quantity of the planet's most lucrative export: bio-droids. Possessed of tactical capabilities that rival the fighting abilities of even the most advanced Jedi, these sopisticated, techno-organic hybrid units would prove a most formidable weapon if ever deployed for military use. And now the Confederacy's intention to invest in what amounts to an army of bio-droids has sent ripples of alarm through the highest ecehlons of the Republic government. Determined to halt the bio-droid sale - but fearing a show of forec with result in a political backlash - Supreme Chanellor Palpatine dispatches a team of envoys, led by Jedi master Obi-Wan Kenboi. Their mission: persuade Ord Cestus' government to abandon is dealings wiht the Confederacy...while secretly stirring up revolution among the planet's struggling underclass. Diplomacy is paramount. But if all else fails, the Republic will not hesitate to launch a full-scale attack—and wipe out not only the means of bio-droid production, but countless lives as well, to demonstrate the consequences of disloyalty. For Obi-Wan, the prospect of such wholesale slaughter only serves to fuel his growing suspicions about the sinister path the Republic seems to be taking. But the brash Jedi Master Kit Fisto and the detachment of clone soldiers assigned to the mission are ready and willing to do the Supreme Chancellor's bidding. As the leaders of Ord Cestus refuse to capitulate and Palpatine rapidly loses patience, Obi-Wan's hopes of a peaceful resolution are dwindling. Now, facing a crisis of conscience, Obi-Wan must find the wisdom and strength to prevent a bloodbath and safeguard the Republic—while abiding by the ancient code to which he has pledged his life. Pocketversionen When the economically depressed government of Ord Cestus threatens to sell incredibly deadly battle droids to the Separatists, Supreme Chancellor Palpatine dispatches a team led by Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi to the planet. Their mission: to halt the deal. A peaceful resolution is preferable, but if all else fails, the Republic will not hesitate to demonstrate the consequences of disloyalty by launching a full-scale attack—wiping out not only the means of biodroid production but countless lives as well. The prospect of such a slaughter only fuels Obi-Wan's growing suspicions about the sinister path the Republic seems to be taking. Facing a crisis of conscience, Obi-Wan must find the wisdom and strength to prevent a bloodbath and safeguard the Republic—while abiding by the ancient code to which he has pledged his life. Synopsis Framträdande Bakom kulisserna Omslagsgalleri Bibliografi Noter och Referenser Externa länkar *